


The Most Wanted Woman In The World

by orphan_account



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris Disapproves, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Everyone is safe on the Arcadia, a bored K-Mart goes looking for Alice, she finds Claire, then Alice, and Ada. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wanted Woman In The World

**The Most Wanted Woman In The World**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

_AU Everyone is safe on the Arcadia, a bored K-Mart goes looking for Alice, she finds Claire, then Alice, and Ada. What will happen next?_

Chapter 1

K-Mart sighed heavily as she walked the corridors of the Arcadia looking for something to do and for someone to do it with.

Carlos and Chris were on the Bridge, LJ and Betty were in their cabin, making love if K-Mart had to guess.

 _'I wonder where Alice is?'_ K-Mart thought.

"Looking for someone, K-Mart?" Claire asked from behind the young blonde.

"Alice, do you know where she is?"

"Taking a shower." Claire answered.

"Oh." came K-Mart's reply.

Claire could see the pain in K-Mart's eyes, she was obviously got it really bad for Alice, and Claire couldn't blame her. _She's_ got equally as bad for Ada.

"I'll go and tell Alice you're looking for her." Claire says wanting to lift the blonde teen's spirits.

"Ok, thanks Claire." K-Mart said as Ada came up to the pair.

"Hey there sexy, what's going on?" Ada asked her lover.

"K-Mart's looking for Alice." Claire replied.

"Where is she?" Ada inquired.

"Showering, I'm going to go let her know that K-Mart is looking for her." Claire says.

"OK." says Ada.

Twenty minutes later Alice came out onto the deck, where K-Mart was waiting for her.

"Claire said that you were looking for me." Alice said.

"Yeah, I...was just wondering if you were, lonely?" K-Mart asked.

"A little, why do you care if I'm lonely?" Alice quipped, her words came out harsher that she had meant them to.

"I'm sorry...I just-." K-Mart said, but Alice cut her off.

"I'm leaving, stay safe." Alice said.

K-Mart lunges at Alice and tightly wraps her arms around Alice.

"Please don't leave Alice, I-I won't be able to take it if you leave me." K-Mart sobs.


End file.
